Saved
by KTEW
Summary: While on the set of "The Only Exception", Damian's mind keeps wandering to last week's fallen contender. So much so that he writes the wrong name in his notebook. Hannah-induced one-sided Dameron, The Glee Project


**A/N: Oh, yeah! First attempt at slash! I actually came up with this by reading another really good (even if it has one OOC scene) Dameron fic where it said Damian was distracted at the next shoot, and… Yeah. ^^' Well, here we go!**

I still couldn't believe Cameron was gone. Or that he'd saved me. He was my best mate and all, but I was still stunned that he'd basically given me his shot at winning the show.

And while I'd still gone to him for everything, recently it'd become a bit… awkward. And I couldn't pinpoint why.

All I knew was that I missed him. A lot. Everyone else did, too, but Hannah and Samuel had actually tried to comfort _me_ and had been especially careful in mentioning his name around me. What, did they think I'd freak out and slap them, or something? I might've missed him, but I wasn't _that_ crazy.

I just… couldn't figure out why I needed the comfort. At least, more than I thought I did.

"Cut!" Erik said, bringing me back to reality.

We were on the shoot for "The Only Exception", but I couldn't keep my mind on it. Even our supposed love pentagon was escaping my thoughts.

But just now he'd finished shooting with Hannah. She noticed me looking at her and smiled warmly.

I waved a little bit. As I raised my hand up to do so, I noticed the pen between my fingers. I knew there'd been one next to the notebook lying on the table I was sitting at, but I didn't remember picking it up.

I looked down at the notebook. My eyes widened.

I'd written _Cameron_ over every single _Lindsay_.

I quickly glanced up at Alex. He was waiting for them to start shooting him and was, luckily, looking at Erik instead of me.

Before anyone could notice, I flipped the notebook over, opened it to the back cover, and dug into the backpack leaning against my chair. I brought out a fistful of different colored markers and pens, dropped them on the table, grabbed one at random, and started writing as fast as I could.

A minute later, Erik was telling Alex and me to get ready, and I had barely covered a quarter of the page.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ I thought, trying to speed up.

"Damian, you ready?" Erik asked after a moment.

I looked up quickly, trying to calm my expression. "Yeah."

As he shot Alex's piece of the song, all I could so was try to give the other boy the almost-cold look I was supposed to. While the camera was on him, I was writing all I could while trying to look calm, since the camera and everyone's attention were so close to me.

By my turn I'd filled in most of the double page, but I wished I could've put some more. As they were shooting the rest of the video, I barely paid any attention. Even when I was staring at Lindsay from across the set, my mind was on why the hell I'd written _his_ name.

"And that's a wrap!" Erik said, once again bringing me back to reality.

I cheered along with everyone else, but as soon as I could, I sped out of there and back to the boys' dorm.

I plopped down on the edge of the bad and looked at the notebook in my lap. I'd asked if I could take it and Robert and Erik had agreed, even if they were confused. At least that meant they hadn't noticed. Now I just had to hope that the hidden cameras had been too focused on what those two were actually _shooting_.

I stared at the page it was open to, still just trying to figure out why his name was covering it. I hadn't meant to do that, I didn't even mean to pick the pen up! And why was it on a page that was supposed to be filled with the name of my–

"Hey, Damian, where ya been?"

I looked up too quickly, reflexively slamming the book shut and hiding it under my arms.

Hannah, still in the doorway, raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

"What'cha got there?" she asked, amused, clicking the door shut behind her and walking over.

"Nothing," I said automatically, sliding the book out of her line of sight.

She looked… a bit confused. I never hid anything from her.

She stopped in front of me and started reaching to the book. She paused and looked at me, silently asking for permission to take it. I sighed and held it out to her.

She took it and opened it to the front. "Um… your prop notebook?" she asked, more confused.

"Back cover," I said quietly, pulling my knees up to my chest and leaning my chin on them. I didn't look at her. By now, I was pretty sure I knew what was going on.

I heard her flip it over. "So what's the big–" she started. "Oh."

I nodded slightly, still looking at the ground. She plopped down next to me.

"So…" she started slowly. "You _do_ like him, then."

I looked over at her, confused. "What?"

She smiled, a bit sadly, but warmly. "I knew you did. I actually had a bet going with Sam."

My jaw dropped a bit. I gave her a look of disbelief. "You _bet_ that I liked my best mate."

She nodded, holding back a slight laugh. "And I won."

I stiffened. For her to actually win, wouldn't she have to–

"Don't worry," she interrupted my internal panicking. "I won't tell anyone."

I let out a small sigh of relief. "Good." I glanced around the room. "Say, what are the chances that this conversation will air on the show?"

She shrugged. "Pretty high. Oh, that'll be fun, huh? But let's not think about that. Have you ever–I mean, did you always think you were straight?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I never really thought about it. That's not the problem, thought."

She was silent of a moment. "Are you referring to the fact that he's straight or that he has a girlfriend?"

I'd actually totally forgotten about Macy. "Both," I muttered.

She gently patted my back. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"I'm in love with my straight best friend," I deadpanned.

"Oh, so you're in love with him now," she said mischievously.

"Shut up," I grumbled, falling onto my back and arching just a bit so she could move her hand.

She laid down on her side, watching me put my hand behind my head and stare at the ceiling.

"C'mon, Damo," she said softly. "It's not the end of the world. You're not the first person to have a crush on someone who you know doesn't like you back. Take some sage advice from the girl a year older than you: either you get with them or you get over it."

"I know," I said quietly. "But, I mean, I've only ever liked one person, only been in one relationship, and she most certainly like me back. I can't forget her expression when I broke up with her."

"Was this the 'I broke up with the love of my life to pursue my career' thing from Vulnerability week?" she asked.

I nodded.

"How long ago was that?" She was studying me.

I shrugged. "Four years? Just before I joined Celtic Thunder."

"And she's the only person you've ever liked?"

I nodded.

She sighed softly, making me look over at her, confused.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." She thought a moment. "Well, we can't exactly so anything about this _now_…"

I nodded again, wondering what she was getting at.

"But you have to promise me something," she continued. She paused, waiting for me to agree.

"Okay," I said, shrugging. Inside I was actually a bit worried. This really couldn't be good.

"Next time you see him…" she started, already looking for a reaction, "you have to tell him."

I gulped. Should've seen that one coming. In spite of myself, I nodded. "Aye, can do."

She smiled warmly and jumped up. Awesome. Now come on, Ireland, we're going out for pizza."

I chuckled and followed her downstairs to the other three, where we were met with many, "Where ya been?"'s. The rest of the night I talked and laughed along with everyone else, the notebook and my promise all but leaving my mind.

But, of course, I didn't know I'd see him again so soon.

**A/N: I feel so bad for Hannah. I, like, tortured her for the whole thing. XD**

**This is totally open to a sequel, isn't it? *face-walls* Alrighty, I'll write one! At some point, I'm sure!**


End file.
